


The Arcade

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Removed from Tumblr because it is a triggering story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Choi Seungcheol decides that you two ought to go on a date. Why he suddenly decides this, you aren’t sure, but you know the moment that you two step into that small, dark, empty arcade, that he has his own idea of exactly what you two will be doing before you leave.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> This contains lots of rough sex and a previously questioned existence of consent. As the author, I assure you that the relationship between cheol and you is consensual. Sorry for not making that clear in my writing. (Also thanks for reading this if you liked it.)

“The arcade?” You asked suspiciously, quirking an eyebrow toward your boyfriend.

“Yeah! The arcade!” He replied chirpily. You eyed him curiously, not entirely sure what to think about his words.

You had been “dating” Choi Seungcheol for the last few months now. You only used the term _dating_ loosely because so far, your relationship with him had been almost entirely physical. From the second you laid eyes on him you were utterly whipped. His hair was messy and everywhere, his lips big and bruis-able, and his eyes dark. Everything about him screamed danger but nothing in you was sensible enough to stay away.

Because from the second that he looked at you, his flat expression turning into a mischievous smirk as his eyes dragged up and down your body and from the moment he parted his lips- his tongue darting out briefly to wet his lips and say: _“Chan, I don’t believe you’ve introduced me to this lovely lady.”_

Ever since then you were all his.

He’d dragged you away from everyone, not even ten minutes after you’d met. He’d pressed you against a gritty wall, his lips on yours, his hands _everywhere_ else. You’d been so distracted by those lips you hadn’t initially even caught his name.

_“I’m going to make you mine- and only mine.”_

_“I don’t even remember your name.”_

_“Well, I expect you to say a name, so you better hope to God you don’t say the wrong one.”_

He had gotten your phone number not long after that encounter, leaving bruises all over your waist “ _because if you do decide to be with any other guy between now and the next time I see you, I want them to know that you already belong to someone else_.”

You didn’t see anybody until the next time he called you and invited you over for a movie.

You guys didn’t watch any movie.

You two decided early on that you were going to be exclusive.

It wasn’t anything you two really had to discuss. Seungcheol was possessive. If you were with other guys when he saw you he would rev his motorcycle, give you a _look_ and tell you to get on. He left bruises on your body, in places that people would see if you wore too little, and he made a point to be seen with another girl between him and a wall if he thought you had gotten too friendly with another person.

It made you roll your eyes.

It was cute that he thought you were _ever_ going to be with anyone after being with him.

One day you had mumbled into his ear that he didn’t need to worry so much- you weren’t going anywhere and in response he had promised you to keep away from other girls if only to make you happy.

So, he draped his arm around your shoulders, pinched your arm and called you his girlfriend when he wanted to make someone else back away from you and that was about as romantic as he got.

So, when Seungcheol asked you on a date- a _normal_ date, you couldn’t help but be a little suspicious. Because you two didn’t go on dates. You planned normal dates, but never ended up doing date stuff because he couldn’t keep his hands off of you for long enough to treat you to dinner. You liked it- you honestly did but an _arcade_.

“And what are we going to do there?” You asked him. He scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets, looking away from you with a stubborn expression on his face.

“What? Can I not take my girlfriend out to play some video games?” He asked. “Stop acting like I don’t ever take you out.”

“You don’t,” you replied bluntly. “You invite me over, bend me over a table and-”

“Hey!” Seungcheol interrupted, jumping forward to cover your mouth with his hand. At first you were confused by the action, but then you saw a small group of children wander past you two. It made your expression soften a little bit.

For a boy like Seungcheol, who hadn’t had trouble getting a single girl into his bedroom and wasn’t afraid to openly admit _exactly_ what sexual act he had performed to get her to come back a second time he was extremely soft around children.

His smirks turned to smiles, his rough grips were feather-light. Seungcheol was in no way ready to settle down, but you could tell that a few years down the road, a family was definitely going to be in the picture.

“Okay, fine, I want to take you out on a date. A _real_ date. Bend you over a pool table to help you shoot straight kind of date.”

“You been talking to Mingyu?” You accused, a teasing smile crossing your lips. “When’d you get so soft?”

The nervous expression riddled over Seungcheol’s face changed at that. His lips quirked upwards and he let his hand trail over the back of your neck. He tickled you lightly with his fingers, making a shiver run down your spine.

“Oh, don’t worry, I have a sweet surprise planned for you if you are good,” he mumbled. His fingers tangled into your hair and he tightened his grip before leading your lips to his. You went to kiss him, but he held you firm in your spot, _just_ before your lips touched his. “But only if you’re good. You going to be good?”

“You going to hold sex over my head so that I’ll go on a proper date with you?”

Seungcheol raised his eyebrows at the snarky comment, and it immediately made you drop your eyes to the ground.

“Yeah, I’ll be good,” you murmured quietly. Seungcheol’s grip loosened on your hair and he gave you a happy smile.

“Good, I’ll be taking you out at eight tonight.”

It frustrated you that he didn’t really touch you and that in itself should have been a good hint towards what your night would hold.

The arcade was small, and dark and not many people were there. You couldn’t help but notice the lack of employees around the small building, only seeming to be one standing right behind the counter. You smiled awkwardly at the guy, and despite your general overall confidence, you wandered closer to Seungcheol’s warm body.

You felt him hum his approval at the action and he draped his arm over your shoulders, tugging you close.

“Ever been to an arcade before?” He asked softly. You wrinkled your nose at him.

“Not one like this,” you mumbled. “It’s small. Old.”

Seungcheol scoffed.

“And let me guess, you like them big and young.”

His eyebrows wriggled suggestively- an action to which you nudged him in the side for with your elbow.

“Keep it clean, I thought this was a date,” you mumbled. Seungcheol scoffed.

“And you better watch your little mouth, I thought I was the dom in this situation.”

You rolled your eyes, and looked away from him, instead focusing on the scene around you. There was a small girl with her dad, dragging him from game to game as she tried to figure out where to win the most tickets. You smiled a little at the kid and looked back at Seungcheol, who was watching you with quiet eyes. You raised an eyebrow at him, your smile dropping.

“Give me your jacket,” you mumbled. He mirrored your expression.

“You trying to undress me here?”

You scoffed.

“No stupid, I’m cold. You want to be a good date? Give me your jacket.”

Your indignance made him laugh, but he happily shouldered off his jacket, draping it over your shoulders. You pulled it close to you, inhaling the lingering scent of old cigarettes with a tiny wrinkle of your nose. You had never liked that Seungcheol smoked, and you had been thankful for your ability to get him to quit, but you had to admit, there was nothing more comforting nowadays then that lingering scent.

“I’m not just going to be a good date,” he responded, his warm breath tickling your ear. “I’m going to be so good you won’t be able to stop thinking about me.”

You tried to laugh off his words, but instead all you were able to do was uncomfortably switch your weight. You still weren’t sure why he was so obsessed with going on some dumb date, but here you were… There was no going back now.

“So, what are we doing first? Ping pong? Pool? Want me to kick your ass in basketball?”

Seungcheol snorted and poured some quarters out into his hand.

“You _wish_ you could beat me in basketball sweetheart. Let me show you a thing or two.”

Seungcheol was all talk and _awful_ at basketball. Not only was he awful at basketball, but he was pretty bad at pretty much all the games in the small arcade. You beat him in Ping pong, at Flappy Bird, you kicked his butt in ski ball, and you even scored higher than him on the pinball machine.

And you weren’t even going to go into how badly you beat him at Dance Dance Revolution. He did so bad that halfway through the song you stopped dancing to kneel over laughing. After _that_ he rather disgruntling walked you over to a large Jungle Cart game. You squinted at the title. _Let’s Go Jungle: Lost on the Island of Spice._

He pulled you into the machine and slid five quarters into the coin slot.

“I’m going to sit this one out,” he stated. “Go ahead and kill some bugs.”

You didn’t think twice before wrapping your fingers around the fake plastic gun.

“Alright but prepare to be _amazed_.”

The screen loaded up after a short moment, throwing you into what looked to be a jungle cart tour. There was some cheesy dialogue, a few faux screams from nearby characters when all of a sudden, the camera view turned to show spiders chasing after you.

You immediately trained your gun on them, aiming for the spiders like the small instructions of the game were telling you.

You missed a few spiders, but you caught on pretty fast, and soon you were taking down spiders like nobody’s business.

The view of the game turned again, and suddenly the spiders were running alongside you. You began shooting more, your tongue peeking out of the corner of your lips as you concentrated on aiming your gun. The view was about to change again, when suddenly a hand slid itself onto your thigh.

You tried to pay attention to what was happening in the game, ignoring the intoxicating feeling of Seungcheol’s warm hand on your bare thigh.

“Cheol, I’m trying to focus,” you mumbled. He didn’t respond, but his hand stilled on your inner thigh. You thought maybe that meant that he was going to leave you alone- but you should have none better.

Just when you started focusing again, you felt hot breath on your neck, making you shiver.

“I’m trying to focus too,” he mumbled. His lips pressed against your neck with purpose, and you felt his teeth nip at your skin. You subconsciously tilted your head to the side so that he had better access to you.

That action made him smile against your body.

“I haven’t studied your quirks in a while, I wonder what I need to do to make my little girl _squirm_.”

Seungcheol grinned as bug guts splattered across the screen and the _Game Over_ screen flashed over. Your nose wrinkled in frustration and you turned to tell Seungcheol off for making you lose the round- this game was _not_ cheap- but the minute your attention shifted away from the game Seungcheol started to speak.

“Climb into my lap,” Seungcheol mumbled against your ear. You glanced at him.

“What?”

A sly smirk spread over his lips.

“You’ve been so disobedient today,” he mumbled. “You should start doing what I want you to do when I tell you to do so.”

He took you by your hips, leading you to straddle his lap. His hands ran over the curve of your ass, and he nipped your ear lobe. You whined softly, biting your lip as you did so.

“What are you trying to start?” you mumbled softly. He laughed.

“I don’t think I’m trying-” He grinded his hips up into you, grinding his hard-on right up against your core. You hated to admit it, but he was right. The simple act of being _near_ Seungcheol had you ready for his hands all over your body. Your core was soaked with the excitement and anticipation of what he might do to you tonight, and you only got more eager as he started to touch you. “I think I _am_ starting something.”

“ _Cheol_ ,” you mumbled…. Well, _whined_ into his ear. It made him chuckle darkly, which went right down to your core. “Cheol I-”

Before you could say more the lights in the small booth clicked back on and you became hyperaware of the fact that you were being _very_ public with Seungcheol. You climbed off of his lap, your face red.

He seemed to find that amusing, as that stupid smirk didn’t leave his lips for even a second. You wanted to tell him off for being so cocky, but instead you let him take you by the hand, pulling you out of the game cart.

“Why don’t we go into the photobooth next?” He suggested softly. Your eyes followed his and you took in the photobooth in question. It was large, and white, and had curtains that fell all the way to the ground.

For some reason, you didn’t particularly like the idea of walking into the photobooth alone with him. You had a feeling that you weren’t going to leave it very quickly.

You pressed your lips together and nodded stiffly.

He acted at first like he genuinely intended to sit there and take pictures with you. He slid some coins into the machine and sat you down in the center of the bench. He clicked through a few of the screen options too- not letting you see what exactly he was doing before pausing on a screen.

“Now, I think the question is whether or not you’re going to be a good girl?”

You resisted the urge to groan. You _hated_ it when he teased you like this. He _knew_ you were going to be good. You always listened to him and did as he asked when it really came down to it. You opened your mouth to say _just that_ but before you could, Seungcheol’s fingers had curled into the collar of your shirt.

He pulled you close to him quickly, his lips pressing controllingly over yours.

At times in the past, you liked to wrestle for dominance with Seungcheol when he had his lips on yours. You knew that once you two moved past all of the kissing and he got his hands on you and got your clothes off then the floor was all his.

You were his, and you didn’t mind that at all.

Even so, you liked to rile him up. Make him want to control you more… Maybe punish you a little bit for being _bad._ But not today. Today he was already riled up enough.

You let his tongue explore every corner off your mouth, mapping out the territory that you knew he already knew like the back of his hand. He pulled back only to let you breath and to latch his mouth onto your neck.

His teeth barely nipped at your skin, which made you whined a little, tilting your chin up to provide Seungcheol with better access to you. You felt him smile against your neck.

“There something you want from me darling?” He asked you teasingly. You shivered at the feeling of his breath against you, loving the way his fingers crept over your body, lightly messing with the fabric that was protecting your bare skin from his.

“I _want_ you to just get on with it,” you mumbled in annoyance. You left your fingers tangle themselves in his hair, messing with his strands as you did so. It momentarily distracted you. “Your hair is getting sort of long.”

Seungcheol hummed against you.

“You think so?” He asked you softly. He pressed his teeth into you and sucked hard. You moaned airily and nodded slowly.

“You should get a trim,” you murmured back. “It’s easy to pull.”

“ _I’m_ the only one who should be pulling hair tonight,” Seungcheol agreed.

He lowered himself to his knees in the booth, kissing down your body until he had reached your hips. You whimpered as his fingers ghosted over the waistband of your underwear.

It made him smile.

“Look at you love, so responsive to my touch,” he mumbled. “You kinda like that I’m about to fuck you in a photo booth, don’t you? A place that is so public, and so innocent, and you’re being defiled in it and you _love it_ , don’t you?”

You shook your head slowly, not wanting to admit what you knew Seungcheol was already aware of. He didn’t mind the shake of your head, instead he slid your underwear down your hips and looped it over his finger, he showed you the wet spot on the underwear, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

“You dirty, _dirty_ girl,” he murmured with a click of his tongue. “Look at how wet you are, there are _children_ around.”

You were about to tell him off for his words, but before you could his smirk grew, and he set the pair of panties to the side. His hands returned to your thighs, and without any warning he pressed your legs open further.

“But enough chit chat… Let’s get on with the main feast,” Seungcheol murmured. You glanced down at me, your eyebrow raising lazily as you watched him.

At first, he just stared at your wet pussy, just admiring it in silence. He didn’t have to speak for you to know what he was doing, but you didn’t appreciate it either way.

“Cheol, _please_ just touch me,” you mumbled. It made Seungcheol chuckle, which sent a few short spurts of warm breath against your core. You shivered at the content (or lack of it thereof really).

“But your pussy is so pretty,” he replied. He leaned forward, his tongue darting out to tease your clit. You wanted to grind yourself against his mouth, but Seungcheol had his hands pressed pretty firmly against your thighs, keeping you down firmly.

You pouted.

“You’re such a _tease_ ,” you whined. “This isn’t the sort of place to take your time in you know?”

Seungcheol laughed again.

“You’re so impatient,” he reprimanded softly. One of his hands eased down your thigh, and he pushed his middle finger experimentally into you. He was inside you for such a brief time that it hardly even seemed like contact at all however. Once he had pulled it out of you, he slipped the finger into his mouth. “You always taste _so_ _good_.”

His hand went back on your thigh and he surged forward, his mouth latching onto your clit. He sucked on your little nub, likely just doing so to pull the little moans from your mouth he knew you would illicit at the contact.

He didn’t stay there for long, however. He moved his tongue down and began to lick long strips between your folds. His eyes fluttered after each lick- showing that he truly wasn’t afraid to savor your taste. He pressed his tongue into you, searching the depths of your pussy as he did so.

You did your best to not squeeze your thighs around him, letting out a moan that was louder than you meant for it to be. It made him laugh against your pussy. He pulled his lips away from you, wiping some of your fluids from his mouth with his free hand, and using the other one to begin to finger you again lazily with a single finger.

“You better be careful love. If you get too loud, someone’s going to hear you,” he teased you lightly. “Can’t you keep yourself quiet?”

He pushed a second finger into you, and to muffle the surprised moan that left your lips, you shoved the back of your hand over your mouth and shot him a sharp glare.

He laughed and began to increase his finger pace, starting to shove his fingers into your body hard and fast. You whined into the palm of your hand, screwing your eyes shut.

You supposed that was your mistake, because the minute your eyes had closed Seungcheol’s mouth was back on your clit, and he was sucking relentlessly.

Aside from the constant pressure, and his purposeful finger, his tongue would randomly dart out to mess with your sensitive bud at the most unexpected moments.

He was trying to make you cum, you knew that. You whined and let your free hand tangle into his hair.

“I can’t cum in a photo booth,” you hissed, risking a moment to move your hand from your mouth. Seungcheol laughed, and the vibrations just made it harder to hold back your rapidly increasing orgasm.

“Can too,” Seungcheol mumbled back. “And you will.”

“I won’t,” you argued.

Seungcheol glanced back up at you, his eyes hooded with lust.

“10… 9… 8…”

He increased the speed that his fingers were bulleting in and out of you.

“7.”

His fingers began to curl inside of you as he did so. Each curl hitting your sweet spot.

“6.”

Your moans could barely be muffled by the back of your hand, and you had to bite yourself hard, trying to hold back from being too loud.

“5.”

Seungcheol reached back suddenly with his free hand, pressing something in the photo booth that you weren’t sure of.

“4.”

He quickly resumed what he had been doing, but nonetheless you were suspicious as hell of his actions.

“ _Ch-cheol_. What are you-”

“3.”

You threw your head back in pleasure, barely able to think straight with the rate at which Seungcheol was dragging you closer and closer to your ultimate undoing.

“2.”

A flash went off in the small room, forcing you to look forward again.

“ _Oh fuck Seungcheol I’m going to-”_

“1… Cum for me baby.”

You came for Seungcheol without him having to utter another word. Your thighs shook and your eyes rolled back as you were overcome with pleasure. Another few flashes went off, but you barely could even register it as Seungcheol fingered you through your orgasm.

In the middle of it, his tongue left where it was latched to your clit and his mouth came down on your thigh, his teeth latched down onto you suddenly.

You cried out against the back of your hand, literally _living_ for the shot of pleasure that ran through your body at the pain of his teeth sinking into your thigh. You didn’t have to look down to know that he had left a mark of his teeth right there on your body.

He didn’t still his fingers in your body until your thighs had stopped shaking and the hand in his hair had relaxed, but he didn’t really give you any time to recover.

He pushed you over on the bench, and unbuckled his pants, letting his trousers and boxers hit the floor. He went to just grab you right then and there, but you whined and pressed at his shirt clad chest.

He rolled his eyes, but removed his shirt, exposing his perfect chest. He wasn’t _perfectly_ ripped, but you still loved how he looked with all of his clothes off, towering over you right before he was about to destroy you.

“Ch-”

Before you could say anything else, he lifted your leg up over his shoulder and slowly sank his cock into your still sensitive pussy.

That action in itself was enough for you to lay your head back in pleasure, and you were unable to contain the loud moan that the action ripped from your body. Seungcheol grunted at that.

“I told you to be _quiet_ ,” he grumbled. Before you could protest that you were _much too sensitive to be silent_ , he leaned down and bit your neck again, making your mouth fall open. Then, as soon as it was open, he shoved something into it.

You frowned at your inability to shut your mouth completely, wrinkling your nose at the mystery of what he had put in your mouth… It was cotton, and a little salty…

The panties in your mouth suppressed a gasp, and you looked up to find yourself looking at Seungcheol with a bright smirk on his lips.

He had really _gagged you with your own panties_.

Your pussy walls clenched around Seungcheol’s dick, an action which made him start to fuck you once again. His hips snapped in and out of your body, the utter force of each thrust shaking the entire photobooth.

It was _so_ obvious what the two of you were doing in that small photobooth, and you hoped to god that no one would come investigate it. Seungcheol had cleverly muffled his moans in your neck, his warm wet mouth latched on your throat- his moans vibrating against your skin- but you two still had to be pretty loud.

“You’re such a good girl,” he murmured into you. “You take my cock so well, and you always take it where and _when_ I want you to.”

He accentuated each word with a sharp thrust, making you let out a few muffled yelps. He chuckled, his nose bumping against your chin as he made eye contact with you.

“You’re my perfect little slut,” he murmured affectionately. You whined, which just made him fuck you harder, each thrust pushing his cock deeper and deeper into your body. You only ended up wrapping your legs around his hips, pulling him further into you, and then you wrapped your arms around his body, your fingernails lightly scrapping his back. You just nodded wordlessly at his praise.

“You know, we might just have to make this an on-going habit of yours, I like knowing that someone very well might walk in on us and see how _perfectly_ you take my cock. I want them to admire each movement you make… See the way your walls squeeze my cock for all it’s worth, and I want _everyone_ to appreciate your angelic little moans.”

He pulled his makeshift gag from your mouth, and suddenly your uncontained tiny pants and moans began to escape from you.

“But you don’t want any of them, do you? You only want me. You’re a little slut… But only for _me_ , aren’t you?” He asked. “No one can get your pussy as wet as I can… No one can _fuck_ you as well as I can.”

You moaned your agreement, but it wasn’t enough for Seungcheol. He leaned down and nipped your nipples with his teeth.

“Tell me how you feel,” he mumbled.

“No one,” you agreed quickly. “God, I love the way you-”

You were going to continue but it just got you another short nip on your breast.

“I’m your slut,” you said instead. “All yours… _Only_ yours.”

“That’s my good girl,” Seungcheol mumbled with a smile. He gripped your ass tightly as he began to fuck you even harder, pressing harder into the wall of the photo booth. “I’m gonna fill you so full of my cum that you won’t even be able to walk out of here.”

You weren’t able to say anything in agreement. All you could do was moan wordlessly as he used your body for his own pleasure.

You came a second time before he did. Your entire body shaking when his hand reached down to fiddle with your clit. He didn’t cum right away after that… Instead, he fucked you through your orgasm, totally abusing your already abused pussy as you whined into the air.

His lips suddenly moved to yours and his tongue was in your mouth again. He swallowed each moan that you made, keeping the two of you relatively silent. Then he pulled back again, his forehead resting on yours.

“I want you to cum one more time,” he mumbled against your lips. Your eyes fluttered shut and you let out a soft groan.

“I can’t cum again,” you mumbled. “You know I can’t… Too much.”

“You’ve cum more then this in the past,” he mumbled back. “One more time baby doll, one more time.”

He turned you around in the booth, pulling your head back by your hair, as he pressed you down by the small of your back. You whined and placed your hands on the walls of the booth to support yourself weakly as Seungcheol pulled another orgasm out of you, his fingers tweaking your tits again, using the most sensitive spots on your body to work you up.

You screwed your eyes shut and blankly turned your head to the side so that Seungcheol could capture your lips with his. You whined against them, and came undone again for Seungcheol, which only had him moaning against your lips. You fell limp against his body, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes as he continued to use your _way_ too sensitive pussy.

“You’re perfect. Absolutely perfect,” he mumbled against your forehead. He switched the position he had you in again and this time pressed your naked sweaty body against his. You could feel his heart beating against your chest, each thrust of his cock getting more and more desperate. “That’s why you’re going to cum _one_ more time for me.”

You hissed as his fingers brushed against your clit again, sending shock through your body.

“ _Please_ ,” you mumbled, desperately not wanting to have another orgasm pulled from your body but knowing that the way that Seungcheol knew you he could have you cumming again in an instant.

“I promise this time it really is the last time… And I’ll take you home, full of my cum and ready for some sleep,” he mumbled. “And then I’ll fuck my pretty little slut for the whole dorm hall to hear first thing tomorrow morning… How does that sound?”

You whined, burying your face into his chest, but let him use your limp body, pulling you into one last orgasm. As it finally ripped through your body- you almost _whiting out from the pleasure_ Seungcheol finally spilled his cum deep into your body. You felt each spurt off his warm liquid filling you up until he seated himself fully inside of you.

“So good,” he mumbled against you as his hips became more sporadic, and his breath hitched in his throat. “Such a good girl, my perfect like sex toy.”

You whined, tightening your grip on his body.

“I hate you so much,” you mumbled indignantly, your breath catching in your throat as you tried to keep your cool. Seungcheol laughed.

“You don’t hate me,” he replied pleasantly. He briefly buried his face into your hair, clutching your body closer to his. “You’re such a good girl for me.”

You couldn’t deny it. The whispered praises made a smile cross your lips and suddenly you felt less stuffy and hot and warmer and cozier.

“And now I have proof of it.”

You whined as Seungcheol shifted his body and reached forward. He returned to his previous position pretty fast, humming thoughtfully.

“Oh, babe, you’re so picturesque… Look how pretty you are,” he mumbled. You looked up, wrinkling your nose curiously. Seungcheol had a smug look on his face, as he showed you a small strip of photos. It showed a series of pictures of you, in the midst of…

Your face turned bright red, and you snatched the picture strip from his hands.

“Oh my _god_ ,” you exclaimed, hiding it between your two bodies. “Seungcheol, you _ass_.”

He laughed again.

“Hey! It’s a photobooth, you should have expected to get your picture taken.”

You slapped your hand across his chest, and in response he lifted you up by the hips, slipping his cock out of your body. You couldn’t deny how surprised you were by the sudden action, and your reactive yelp made him laugh.

“We can’t stay in here forever. I’m going to take you to bed now,” he stated pointedly. You rolled your eyes and weakly began to gather your discarded clothes into your arms, slowly sliding them back onto your body. The actions had him just sitting there, eyes glued to your body.

“I can’t get enough of you,” he mumbled, once your eyes on his were too much to handle. You hummed and secured your shirt back on your body.

“Well, you can have more of me once you get me into a bed,” you stated pointedly. “And I’m too sensitive to fuck tomorrow morning.”

A smirk grew across his lips.

“You also thought that you wouldn’t be able to cum three times, but here we are,” he stated pointedly. It made you groan and throw his underwear at him.

“Because of you my panties are wet, and _that_ ’s disgusting.”

He slipped his clothes back on and reached forward, pulling you close to him by balling his fist in your shirt again. You groaned at the action but didn’t protest when he smashed his lips against yours and he didn’t pull away until you were panting against his lips.

“Yeah but no matter what you say, you’re still wrapped around my finger,” he teased lightly. “Now let’s get out of here before people get suspicious okay?”

You rolled your eyes and got nudged forward. When you turned to glare at the boy in question, his heavy leather jacket was draped back over your shoulders, and a genuine smile had returned to his face. It made you relax just a little bit.

You figured that despite it all, you’d find someway to burn those stupid photo strips once he was asleep tonight because there was _no way_ you were going to let him keep those pictures.


End file.
